


Un siècle plus tard

by Garance



Series: Wondershot [9]
Category: DC Extended Universe, Wonder Woman (2017)
Genre: F/M, Self-Reflection
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-26 00:58:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14989283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Un siècle avait passé et Diana devait revenir.





	Un siècle plus tard

Un siècle plus tard

  
Diana sourit, un bonheur pur l'envahissant.

Elle venait d'attendre plus de cent ans.

Mais son vœux le plus cher avait été exocé.

Elle retrouvait l'amour, qu'elle recherchait depuis toujours.

Ses rêves lui avaient montré tout ce qu'elle voulait.

Steve Trevor.

Diana vivait de nouveau dans ses songes.

L'amour lui dictait de redevenir Wonder Woman.

De sauver le monde, et les hommes de leur folie.

Et quelque part, se faire de nouveaux amis.

Après tout, un siècle avait passé.

Elle avait rejoint Bruce Wayne et son ''groupe''.

Il lui avait parlé de meta-humains, des gens comme elle.

Ils devaient former une ligue pour défendre le monde.

C'était presque amusant pour elle qui avait déjà tant fait.

Mais elle écouterait Steve et aiderait Bruce.

  
Fin


End file.
